eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Zeev Xylon
- Appearances= - Casual = - SIG suit = }}}} }} Zeev Xylon is a Xenomon, a race descended from the Xenecromorphs themselves. He once was part of the Xalvadore migration fleet, before being banished, and settling down on W.E.B.. His race initially caused the distrust of the Explorers. However, this quickly changes, and now all the members of the Falcon like and respect him. He usually acts as the assistant medic and scout, though he also acts as their confident and "psychologist", due to his empatic powers. When the situation calls, he acts as an assassin, despite disliking killing. He has a special bond with Vivian Lia, the two having a sister/brother relationship. And also unexpectedly begins a relationship with Zhanni. Characteristics *'Name': Zeev Xylon *'Race': Xenomon (Warrior) *'Age': 9 (18 human years) *'Hair': Black spike-like dreadlocks *'Eyes': Neon Green *'Planet': none (once part of the Xalvadore migration fleet) *'Likes': Peace, his friends, helping others, Vivian Lia (little sister figure), Gwen (initialy interested in her because of her similarity to his dead friend), training with Issac, DRU (best friend), Zhanni (love interest), dancing *'Dislikes': Xenecromorphs, death, suffering, the New Order, artificial beings (former: he at first believed that they where untrustworthy and unstable, but Rei and DRU quickly changed his opinion), Blade *'Family': unknown, The Explorers (considers them family) Appearance Though only 9 years old, Zeev appears to be at least 18, due tu his race's advanced growth rate. Zeev has dark blue, almost black skin, black shoulder-lengh, spike-like dreadlocks and neon green eyes. His face has sharp, cat-like features. He is very tall, towering over many of his crewmates. He has sharp claws at his hands and feet, whith long thin fingers. Spikes cover the sides of his arms and feet, all of which are colored black. He also has bony plates on his shoulders and hips, also colored black. His feet are digitigrade. His tail is almost as long as his body, and the blade at it's tip is scorpion-like, colored black. Casual His casual attire consists of a light blue, gray and black shirt, black, blue and white shorts, black fingerless gloves and white and gray shoos, designed to fit his anatomy. SIG Suit His SIG suit is similar to his casual cloths in design, possessing armor plates and a design consisting of a circle and something resembling a hollow slit pupil on his chest. The helmet is faceless (like Zanni's), with the design of a fanged mouth where his own should be. Feral Evolution In his Feral Evolution mode, he becomes much more... feral: he becomes taller and more muscular, while his skin turns completely black. His "hair" completely solidifies and groups together, forming a spike at the back of his head. His eyes turn completely green. His claws, spikes, and the blade on his tail become longer, and slightly curved. His mouth is covered by a faceplate, decorated by three spines on the sides. The plate can open. His teeth grow in length, and four spikes grow from his back, while also growing spikes from his elbows. Background Zeev was once part of the Xalvadore migration fleet. This fleet was a "mercenary fleet", as they hunted Xenecromorphs for money, thus providing the necessary income. This particularly fleet also atributed great importance to medicine, and many Drones became medics, while the Warriors dealt with the "heavy lifting". Zeev was a young mercenary in training, learning next to his best friend, Zara. Though born a Warrior, Zeev wanted to do more than punch and cut people, so, against all ods, mastered not only Xenomon biology, but also that of many other races, thus becoming the best medic on the fleet. One day, as the fleet was passing next to Undead Space, Zeev and Zara took a ship and went to hunt there and impress their superiors. However, their ship's A.I. mufunctioned, and they ended up in the most dangerous part of the Space. Zara was killed, and Zeev barely escaped with his life. He returned to the colony carrying Zara's body in his arms. Before dying, Zara made Zeev promise not to be overcome by hate and anger, as it whould trigger his "inner demon". She also made him promise to move on. Since then, Zeev has harbored an intense hatred towards Xenecromorph, swearing to rid the universe of them, or at least kill as many as he could. He also gained a strong distrust towards A.I. and androids. Though he respects the promise he made to his friend, he decided no to follow it for then, as he though he neded hate to fufill his mission. For the next few days, Zeev mourned Zara, partially blaming himself for her death. Zeref, a member of the Praetorian council (who had a grudge against him) proposed for him to be banished, as he considered that it was Zeev who proposed the trip to Undead Space, thus causing Zara's death. The rest of the council was torn: everybody liked Zeev, but Zeref was an influential citizen, and his word had a lot of power. In the end, the council deemed Zeev guilty, and he was banished. Zeev left for W.E.B., settling down in an abandoned spaceship. He would sometimes leave in expeditions to Undead Space, to train and master his powers, all the while killing Xenecromorph. On one of these expeditions, he descovered a destroyed CyberSapien ship. He found a lot of useful tech aboard it, including his MCT. He used the tech to costomise his SIG. Over time, he also found various artefacts abord the recked ships, some very rare and expensive. Meeting the Explorers Jurney through Undead Space Personality Zeev is most of the time a kindhearted and gentle person, much unlike his appearance would suggest. He cares greatly for his friends, and he will go to great lengths to protect them. If anyone harms them, be it physically or mentally, he will attack the offender, threatening them with a lot of pain and even death if they repeat the offence. He can be overprotective of his friends at times, due to the trauma of losing Zara. This is most evident in his relationship with Vivian, as, despite knowing that the girl can handel herself, will object to her participation on the more dangerous missions. However, he will never try to stop her if she had made up her mind. He shows a great deal of self-restraint, knowing that he could easily harm those around him. He keeps his calm most of the time, even in very tense situations. There are only three things that can truly anger him beyond his control: his teammates being harmed, being called "Dead Walker", or if his Xenecromorph origins are brought up. At first, he had a great distrust towards artificial beings and A.I. He treated Rei and DRU very coldly, almost as if they were machines, not people (though he did show some concern for their well-being). As time passed, he grew to like the two, and even entrusted them with his safety. By the time he joined the Explorers (after they escaped Undead Space), he acknowledged them as real persons, and even apologized for his past behavior. While he still does not fully trust A.I. and other androids, he trusts Rei and DRU with his life. DRU also becomes Zeev's best friend, whom he trusts beyond all other. He has an extreme hatred for the Xenecromorphs, and killing a single one brings him grate satisfaction. Before joining the Explorers, this hatred bordered on madness, overwriting his usual personality, and he would have went to any lengths to kill them, even sacrificing others. At one point he was even willing to blow up an entire ship of Xenecromorph, killing Isaac and Jeff in the process. However, in the last second, he understood that the lives of others (especially those he cared for) are more precious than his blind hatred. Since then, tho still hating the Xenecromorphs with a passion, he is much calmer about it. He is shown to be very curious about things completely new to him, like a species he never saw before (humans). As a Xenomon, Zeev feels very little shame, and is not actually embaressed to see others naked. However, he respects the privacy and feelings of others, and will thus look away if they are uncloathed. Though he doesn't mind walking around naked, he will avoid doing so, out of respect for his friends. He doesn't mind bathing with others, and will sometimes do this (accidentally). When he first joined the Explorers, the crew had to actually remind him not to walk in on someon bathing. The only one that doesn't mind this is Vivian, and that two will aften bathe toghether (much to the destain of the rest of the crew). The two will aso sometimes sleep together (when Vivian is no snuggling with Issac and Kory). Though he is calm most of the time, Zeev possesse a Warrior Xeno's inate pride, and will respond to any chalange directed towards his competence as a warrior. Like all Xenomon, Zeev has a very high sexual potency, going through periods of intense heat. In these periods, he acts much shyer and retreated, and is also much flirtier with girls. He is also much more open and blunt about subjects the others find embarassing, like erotic magazines. However, since he is only nine years old, it is much easier to hold back his urges. He also takes drugs to help with this. The changes in personality remain, as they are not something he can control. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Enhanced physical prowess': Zeev's strengh can almost compare to Vax's. *'Warrior instinct': Due to the natural instinct present in all Warior Xeno, Zeev fights with the power and skill of someone three times his age, easily maching more experienced fighters. *'Sharp claws, spikes and teeth': Zeev's natural weapons are strong enough to cut throng steel. *'Strong jaws': Zeev's jaws can easily crush concrete. *'Arm Blades': Like all Warrior Xeno, Zeev possesses a powerful, black blade in each arm, thus allowing him to easily cut and stab his enemies. *'Knuckle Spikes': Zeev can grow spikes out of each knuckle, giving his puches piercing power. *'Immunity to Xenecromorph blood': He is completely immune to a Xenecromorph's infectious blood. *'Wall Crawling': He can climb on virtually any surface. *'Strong Lungs': Zeev's lungs are very strong, and he is able to hold his breath to over 20 minutes. *'Superior Immunity': Zeev is immune to any disease or toxin, and cannot get drunk. However, extremely powerful sleeping gases may temporary incapacitate him. *'Regeneration Factor' *'Hyper Evolved Senses' *'Empathy': Zeev can sense the strong emotions (love, joy, sadness etc.) or the people around him. He can get a more accurate read if he focuses on one person only. *'Tactile Telepathy': As along as he has physical contact with a person, and concentrates, Zeev can read that person's mind, tho he can only receive a few words, images and impressions. *'Dead Sense': Zeev can feel any Xenecromorphs within a kilometer radius of him. *'Enhance': Zeev can temporary enhance his phisiacl abilities to a greater degree. However, he can only maintain this form for aproximatelly 12 seconds. When he does this, his muscles will slightly, eyt visibly bulge, and his eyes aill glow completelly green. *'Feral Evolution': Zeev can turn into a more feral form to better combat his enemies. Tho much stronger, and with more natural weapons at his disposal, he looses his rezoning, and it is very hard to turn back to normal. **'Spike projectiles': In his Feral Evolution, Zeev can project his spykes as high-speed projectiles. Skills *'Medical Skills': Zeev knows the biology of many species, and how to treat them in case they are sick. That makes him a superb medic. Equipment *'Babel Chip': Like other lifeforms, Zeev has a Babel chip implanted in his head, enabling him to communicate with other lifeforms. *'Custom "Necro Slayer" SIG Suit': A SIG suit Zeev modified himself (with CyberSapien tech) to fit with his biology, and to better combat the Xenecromorphs. **The suit is resistant to Zeev's acidic blood. **It enhances his physical abilities and emphasizes his natural weaponry, **The suit can sprout claws and spikes, for both defensive and offensive applications. **It contains a laser in each wrist. **By pressing the wrist, an holographic screen appears, linked to and advanced computer. The computer contains various programs, including a hacking software. *'MCT (Multifunctional Cyber Tool)': The MCT is a high-tech, shape-shifting, multi-functional weapon that can turn into a blaster, power sword, quantum staff, bow, grappler, shield, and numerous other equipment. It was designed by the CyberSapiens, and is their trademark weapon. **Zeev acquired this weapon from a wrecked CyberSapien ship. Since then, he had done some modification on the tool, including changing it's color to blue, and adding artistic black patterns along it. When not in use, Zeev keeps it at his hip, and sometimes on his shoulder. ***'Known functions': ****'Blaster' ****'Shoulder-mounted auto turrent' ****'Energy Bow' ****'Grappler' ****'Energy Sword' ****'Scanner' ****'Shiled' ****'Flashlight' ****'Harpoon Gun' ****'Computer' ****'Fishing Rod' ****'Bo Staff' *'First-aid Kit': Zeev always caries a first-aid kit with him, in case he, or any of his crew, may need help. :*'Xen Regen': A powerful regenerative serum Zeev creates from his own blood. It greatly enhances an individuals ability to heal. Relationships Zeev's Relationships Gallery Zeev Xylon geared up.JPG|Zeev Xylon geared up Zeev Xylon, Anatomy and Attire.JPG|Anatomy and Casual Zeev Xylon, SIG suit.JPG|SIG suit Zeev Xylon Feral form.JPG|Feral form Voice actor Robin Atkin Downes Trivia *Zeev was created by Onic14. *He was inspired from a Xenomorph Warrior. *The MCT was inspired by the Proto-Tool from Ben 10 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Explorers Category:Xenomon Category:Crew of the Falcon